


Started like a movie scene

by Vault_Emblem



Category: Avengers Academy (Video Game), Marvel
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, First Meetings, Getting Together, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-18
Updated: 2018-04-18
Packaged: 2019-04-24 16:11:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14358993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vault_Emblem/pseuds/Vault_Emblem
Summary: Loki is in vacation at London with Thor and well, he's not having a very good time.Bumping into a stranger could change that.





	Started like a movie scene

**Author's Note:**

> Of course I had to write an AU about a thing that is already basically an AU of something else.  
> Anyways for this fic I got inspired by the song "Rose Gold" by Pentatonix. If you don't know it you should check it out.
> 
> Disclaimer: I’ll just say it now so it doesn’t come up in the comments.  
> Yes, I use hyphens for dialogues and quotation marks for thoughts. Why? Because this is how we do in Italy, the country I’m from (actually there’s more freedom in Italy and more than one method to use this kind of punctuation but whatever).  
> This is the method I’ve learned and the one I’m used to, and I don’t think I’ll even change it.  
> Please, I beg you, stop pointing it out, it’s starting to get really annoying, especially when that’s the only thing people comment about.

This is their second day of “vacation” and Loki already wants to go home.

Damn him and when he accepted Thor’s proposal to spend some “quality time” together in a foreign country.

 

It’s not that he doesn’t like London. He doesn’t mind the city, at all, but Thor’s company can be very oppressing at times – who is he kidding, it’s always oppressing.

This is why he’s decided to take a walk through the city on his own, taking advantage on the fact that the oaf is still asleep at the hotel.

 

He needs some space for himself.

He needs to breathe.

 

 

He’s immediately brought back to reality as he feels the impact of someone else suddenly crashing against him.

He immediately turns to bad-mouth whoever’s stupid enough not to look where they’re going – despite the fact that he was doing the exact same thing – but he stops before opening his mouth.

 

The guy – it’s a guy – that he has crashed against is crouched on the ground, and for a moment Loki fears that he got hit too hard, but he soon realises that he’s just picking up some things that have fallen on the ground. They’re books.

Loki remembers what his mother told him about being polite and he mutters a “sorry”, before crouching down beside the stranger to help him.

 

Wow, there are a lot of books. Most of them seem to be academic texts, but there’s a Shakespeare and even a book about James Bond.

Well, ain’t this interesting.

 

He lends the books to the guy and he apologizes, saying that he hadn’t seen him.

With all those books that must’ve been blocking his view, Loki believes him.

 

This guy’s shorter than him, but he’s obviously build way better than Loki will ever hope he’ll be. His short brown hair present a side cut that he appreciates. His eyes seem polite but also playful.

He seems a good guy, someone who Loki wouldn’t mind getting to know better…

Oh no.

What is he thinking?

 

He asks if he wants some help, but the guy refuses – still thanking him though. The library he has to give these back is not far away.

Loki nods, but he can’t help but to feel a bit disappointed, then surprised. What’s with him? Asking a total stranger if he can join him.

 

The guy doesn’t stay for long. He has to hurry or his arms will fall asleep.

Loki doubts that would be the case but he still chuckles.

He can’t help but to reprimand himself, then, as he stares at him go, staying there like a fool.

 

He turns and he starts to walk away, excusing that moment of… he doesn’t even know how to call it, with the fact that it’s early morning and he might not be completely awake. He is.

 

Eh. It’s funny, now that he thinks about it.

He can’t help but to think about a cheesy romantic flick as he rethinks about this encounter.

He hasn’t watched many movies like that, let’s make this clear, but those few times he couldn’t help but to make fun about the “love at first sight” trope, but…

No, no buts. It’s stupid and dumb and unrealistic. What’s realistic is to possibly, maybe find someone attractive at first glance.

And what if maybe he wanted to know him better? It doesn’t happen often to find someone who seems like a decent person nowadays. Loki simply didn’t want to waste that occasion.

 

He reaches down to his sleeve where he has stored a pack of cigarettes – he doesn’t smoke often, just when he’s stressed or when he feels like he could impress someone like this – but he doesn’t find it there.

Oh no, he must’ve dropped it in the impact with the other.

He’s tempted to get back to retrieve it, but it’s not that big of a deal; he can do without them. It’s better for his health.

 

Oh well, London is a big city. It’s unlikely that he’ll meet him again.

 

 

His hair is all over the place. Maybe going at full speed with a convertible isn’t the best idea, but it’s so hot, and besides he can’t deny that he loves the way Brian – that’s the guy’s name – looks like that, with the wind blowing on his face.

 

They’ve been to the beach and it shows.

It looks like Brian has suddenly gotten older, judging by some white spots on his hair, but Loki knows better.

His movements are affectionate and he ruffles his hair a bit, trying to get some salt away.

Brian chuckles and lets him do it.

Loki loses himself in that moment of peace.

 

 

How would’ve thought that Thor knew this guy? No, wait, he didn’t know him exactly, but one of his friends, who actually was an American exchange student who went to the same college Brian did.

Yeah, it feels really convenient, but given how Thor loves making new friends and meeting new people in general, he wouldn’t be too surprised to discover that he knows the entire population of the planet.

 

They’ve met by chance, as Thor had convinced him to join him at the club for just one night.

Loki hated clubs – he still does – mostly because he’s too good for them. The idiots who frequent this kind of places don’t deserve to witness his glorious dance moves.

Anyways, he accepted to keep Thor company – just this once – but soon he got dragged away from the dance floor ‘cause Thor recognized one of the people there. It was a dumb guy with a mohawk and punk clothes but Loki recognized the guy who was with him: it was the same dude he bumped into that time!

 

Long story short Loki offered him to dance and that time he accepted his offer.

He finally got his name – Brian – and well, things escalated, but in the best way possible.

 

The only thing that he hates about this is that now he’ll have to be grateful to his brother for having dragged his ass to that stupid club but well, it’s a price Loki’s willing to pay.

 

 

He exhales, leaning back onto his seat.

He always thought that being with somebody that wasn’t himself was going to be stressful, but with Brian it’s different: he knows when to give him some space for himself, he’s not overwhelming in any way, unless during certain occasions when Loki really wants him to be, if you catch the drift.

 

He feels calm, relaxed, at peace.

That small vacation has been really a good idea.

 

\- Hey -, Brian says, interrupting the silence.

\- Yes? -.

\- It might take a while to get to the hotel, there’s traffic -.

Loki sighs. He hates traffic; it’s so annoying.

\- It could be worse -, he says however, and he means it. At least he’s with Brian. He could think of worse company to have to wait with.

 

Brian chuckles, then he seems to have an idea.

\- We could take the canyon home, if you want -.

Loki looks at him.

\- Sure -, he says then.

 

They still haven’t gone to the canyon, so this may be the perfect occasion to look around, not that Loki’s doing much of that, but that’s only Brian’s fault for looking so good despite the fact that he’s definitely got a sunburn on his face.

 

Loki’s never been one to believe in true love. He doesn’t think it’s gonna be long before they go to their separate ways.

He knows, but he also can’t help but to think that maybe they can make it work.

He can’t help but to wonder if they will actually manage to keep going like this.

Being timeless… eh, it’s not something he wouldn’t mind.

 

Yeah, maybe it will work out.


End file.
